


Dreams of a Wolf

by JuneLuxray



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Jaws of Hakkon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneLuxray/pseuds/JuneLuxray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas wakes up the others during an otherwise quiet night in the Frostback Basin from noisy dreams, much to his mortification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Canine Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149752) by KieraVenic. 



> I wrote this months ago and found it lying in my drafts. After a few minor edits, here it is.

The Avvar had been very accommodating for Inquisitor First-Thaw and her crew. Everyone visiting the camp had forgotten the time, and soon enough it was getting too dark and too cold, the nearest Inquisition camp two miles away. Svarah Sun-Hair offered to let the inner circle stay within a hut for the night in the camp. When the rain came, the offer was accepted.

It was just large enough to hold all ten party members, but still cramped. Everyone pushed and shoved to find enough space to sleep in. It ended with awkward positions, but everyone found a spot and went to sleep. For the next few hours, all was quiet and well, until a growling filled the air.

Varric blinked a few times blearily, and looked around, baffled. Cassandra groaned and sat up, looking around in the darkness, squinting. The others were beginning to be roused. Sera let out a tired moan. "Wha's that?" she mumbled. "Make it stop so I can sleep." She glared at Bull, who had awoken. "Bull, stop snoring. You sound like a bird that can't parp."

Bull frowned. "It's not me! I don't snore like that!"

Vivienne sat up finally, scowling. Her eyes were still closed, though she moved her arms around. She bumped into what felt like a beard, and she sighed. "Blackwall, darling, do move over. You're snoring."

Blackwall scoffed, scooting away from her. "It's not me, Madame Vivienne. Maybe it's Dorian." he suggested tiredly. Dorian feigned a gasp. 

"Me? Don't be ridiculous. I don't snore." He pursed his lips and looked at the Inquisitor, who he had been leaning on and she over him as they slept. She was just starting to wake as the sound continued in the background. She sat up and glared at the group as best she could in pitch black.

"What's that noise?"

"I don't know." Cassandra muttered. "All of us are awake now, so it has be something outside."

"Maybe Storvakker?" Varric suggested. There was a moment of silence again in the darkness as another growl and a snore ripped through the air. Dawn paused and turned in the direction of the noise, squinting in the dark; she didn't have the eyes of a dwarf or elf, and could only barely make out the shape of a sleeping man on the floor. 

Summoning her magic, a ball of light formed in her hand. She lifted it up and it hung in the air, illuminating the hut. The culprit was revealed in all his glory: Solas was snoring and growling intermittently, kicking his leg now and then in his slumber. His lips pulled back into a snarl when he growled, and his hands and feet twitched ever so slightly.

"It's Solas?" Cassandra asked aloud, baffled. Sera snickered.

"He's all growly. Sounds like a dog."

Iron Bull chuckled. "Looks like the Fade Walker's having some intense doggy dreams going on there."

Varric crawled up to Solas and tapped his shoulder. The elf did not wake, and he muttered something unintelligible in his sleep. Varric repeated the action, more firmly. "Chuckles, you're waking everyone up." he muttered. He sighed loudly. "Solas, wake up."

Solas moaned and did not wake, though muttered in his sleep. "I told them not to do it...those rats..."

Dorian choked, trying not to laugh. Iron Bull snickered. "You get those rats, Solas. You get 'em." 

The growling got more intense, louder, angrier, and his hands and feet shook even more. Everyone stared, enraptured by the mumbling and canine-like growling. 

"What in the world is he dreaming about?" Dorian asked aloud. "Is he dreaming that he's a dog of some sort? Certainly looks and sounds like it."

"He's angry. About to pounce." Cole whispered. 

"Pounce on what, exactly?" Dawn asked.

"The rats."

Solas's growling grew louder until something close to a strangled bark came from his throat. He swiftly rose to his feet in his sleep and charged head-first into the wall, the impact of which knocked him to the ground and finally woke him up. 

Howls of laughter ran through the cabin as every soul within burst out in hysterics. Sera in particular had gone into silent laughter, clapping her hands and wheezing every few seconds. Bull had joined her in silent laughter, choking on their own laughs; tears streamed from their eyes. Solas turned a bright red in the face and silently crawled back under his sheets, covering his head.

Dawn, with great effort, stifled her laughter but not the grin on her face. She approached Solas and pulled the sheets from over his head. "Let me look at your head. You hit it pretty hard."

"I am fine, Inquisitor, but I thank you for your concern." Solas snapped, face still a bright red. Dawn rolled her eyes, taking the moment to examine a bright red spot, darker than his cheeks, that would inevitably become a bump on the elf's forehead. She reached and touched it once, making Solas hiss and recoil. He grimaced and held his hand up to stop her. "Don't touch it, please."

Dorian approached and examined the red spot, a goofy smile still on his face as he fought off what was left of his snickering. He winced. "Vishante kaffas, that's going to leave a nasty mark. Hold still and let me do something about it." He lifted a glowing hand and cast a spell upon it, soothing the pain. Solas sighed in response but did not move. Dorian nodded slightly upon finishing. "That should help with swelling and pain. You may wish to get a hat if you want no one to notice."

"Yes, thank you, good night." Solas said indignantly. Sera had finally regained the ability to breathe, but as soon as she saw the bright mark on his head, she began to choke again, sobbing with laughter. 

"Andraste..." she wheezed. "What is.." Sera coughed. "...air? I can't...bloody...breathe!" She cackled, kicking her legs, trying to breathe.

Iron Bull chuckled, smirking. "What were you dreaming about? You got all dog-like. Growling and snarling, even."

Solas cleared his throat. "It is nothing. Leave it be."

Blackwall snorted, laughing. He crossed his arms. "I actually want to hear about this one. Were you dreaming that you were a hound? I suppose there'd be dreams like that, around here."

"No." the elf snapped stubbornly, pulling himself under his sheets again, turning away. "Good night, we're not discussing it, not now, not ever."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "As you wish, Dread Wolf."

Solas bolted out of his sleeping bag at the name, staring with wide eyes and abject horror at the Tevinter mage. _"I beg your pardon?"_ he blurted.

Dorian held his hands up in defense, raising an eyebrow. "I meant no insult. It just seemed an appropriate nickname, considering the noises you were making. You know it wasn't literal. Are you sure you didn't hit your head too hard?" 

Solas let out a sigh and pushed away Dorian's hand, as he reached to examine the bump. "Forget about it. Good night, we are never discussing this again."


End file.
